Cuando las hojas caen
by YzaLeto
Summary: Las cosas no podrían ponerse mucho peor para Bella Swan; afrontar la muerte de su querida madre y ahora la de su padre. Pero una trágico accidente podría cambiar las cosas,tanto para bien como para mal.V/H BxE


**Cuando las Hojas Caen**

_Dicen que la muerte el fácil y llevadera, pero la vida… la vida es difícil y complicada, si la mía estaba destinada a un largo letargo de dolor no importaba mientras él estuviera a salvo de cualquier peligro. Su sufrimiento ya era más de lo que alguien podría soportar, así que mi alma seria sacrificada a cambio de la suya, mi vida seria ofrecida para poder salvar la de él; ya que el dolor al fin y al cabo se terminaría._

La escasa luz que se filtraba por la ventana del auto de Charlie, su coche de patrulla era algo por lo cual podías sentir vergüenza incluso la que no sea tuya.

El campamento había sido una de las experiencias mas placenteras de mi vida, era una lastima que el verano llegara a su fin, aunque en Forks no era uno de esos lugares en donde podías ir a la playa y tener un buen bronceado como lo hacia la gente en Phoenix.

Extraño Phoenix, extrañaba las locuras de mi madre y el poder intercambiar nuestros roles, extrañaba tan solo en poder sentirla a mi lado, cosa que nunca mas podrá suceder.

Encendí mi pequeño reproductor de música y busque algo que desviara mi cerebro de los dolorosos recuerdos de Rene, deje que la voz de Briam Molko resonara hasta en el espacio más pequeño de mi cabeza. Esa siempre fue la una especie de Salida de emergencia a mis problemas.

-Bella…Bella…¡Isabella! – La fuerte voz de Charlie me hizo voltear y mirarlo precipitadamente, al parecer no lo había escuchado la primera vez que dijo mi nombre.

-Si… ¿que sucede Char… papá? – El no sabía que lo llamaba Charlie a sus espaldas.

- ¿Que te parece Forks?... ¿te agrado el campamento? – Pregunto el, claramente se notaba que el no era esa clase de personas que expresaban sus sentimientos fácilmente, supongo que en ese aspecto me parezco mucho a el.

-Bien….había mucha…gente- Le dije con un tono de voz tan bajo que fue posible que no me halla escuchado.

Tenía muchos amigos en Phoenix, era la chica mas deseada y popular de Mackenzie High, pero como todo cuento de hadas, llego a su fin. La gente espesaba a mirarme con lastima y mis supuestas amigas se alejaron en el momento en que mas las necesitaba. Me encerré en un mundo donde no existía la felicidad, donde las lagrimas y los lamentos eran comunes todos los días. Al igual que mi madre, mi voluntad había muerto.

Haci que el motivo por el cual me mando al campamento, para poder socializar un poco.

- Espero que te sientas bien aquí – Dijo Charlie deseando que fuera cierto.

-Si…yo también –dije esto tan bajo que esta vez no me escucho.

No era un largo camino desde el campamento, a la casa de Charlie, así que lo mas seguro era que llegáramos en media hora. Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por la dulce melodía de mi canción favorita, Claro de Luna.

Desde la inexplicable muerte de mi madre, tenia la extraña sensación de ser observada, de que un par de ojos siempre estuvieran al tanto de cada movimiento que doy. Era exactamente lo que sentía en este momento pero eso era total y completamente estupido, ningún humano en su sano juicio acecharía un coche de…

Lo único que sentí en ese momento fue mi cabeza estrellarse con el vidrio delantero del auto, y el olor de aquel liquido que tanto detestaba.

-Pa...pá…- Fue lo único que pude decir, después de lo que había sucedido.

Cada vez el dolor de mi cabeza se incrementaba más…

Tranquila cariño, ya nos deshicimos de ese viejo – Dijo una voz masculina, al entreabrir los ojos puede ver sus extraños ojos color borgoña pegados en mi cabeza, en donde un hilo de sangre caía por mi rostro. De pronto él, aspiro profundamente, como si fuera el olor mas exquisito del mundo – Que bien hueles, mucha mejor que cuando eras pequeña. – Al decir esto dejo al descubierto una hilera de blancos dientes y… unos colmillos tan puntiagudos y filosos como los de un depredador.

Lo único que supe en ese momento es que las puertas de la muerte me estaban dando la bienvenida, Haci que tan solo me deje llevar, esperando ha sentir el dolor…que nunca llego.

Me sentía tan débil y mareada a causa de la sangre que aun caída de mi cabeza, que solo deje arrastrarme hacia la inconciencia, lo último que escuche fue una melodiosa voz diciéndome que todo saldría bien y extrañamente…le creí.

* * *

_Hey! soy nueva por aquí y_

_vengo con una historia bajo el brazo xD ¿Que les pareció? _

_Atte: Yza_


End file.
